Farm
Farm is buildable structure surrounded by cultivable fields that serve as a steady source of passive income. Farms are built/upgraded by builders on water streams in open land and are operated by farmers during daytime, during all seasons, except winter. – Without winter, farms are productive as long as the Kingdom holds. General behavior Farms are especially important for large kingdoms, because wildlife for hunting is hard (sometimes impossible) to find within the kingdom borders. Building a farm is a bit of an investment because it requires some coins, manpower, and a day or two to start harvesting. However, once it is established, the farmers will provide plenty of coins every day. Farms can be built outside of the kingdom walls, and are not attacked by the Greed, but they do not protect the farmers themselves from being attacked. If a farmer fails to tend his crops due to any reason, the crops may wilt and die. Here are some of the causes: * Water well is too far from the town * Consecutive days without sunlight (e.g.: counterattack wave + Blood Moon) * Farmer being attacked by a greed. Blessing fields ]] It is possible to increase the farms productivity by offering coins at the Statue of Scythe. Its blessing increases the supported crop fields cap number of each farm type by two fields—making it: * six plots for water wells * eight plots for mill houses. – As the Statues' blessings are temporary, these extra fields are abandoned as soon the Statue lights are turned off. Farmers without a field to work on return to the town center and wait for the offering to be renewed or for a new farm to be created somewhere else. Due to this time spent by farmers shifting to/from the town center, a single four-coin donation at the Statue will hardly produce any additional income. Water well in 3 in and | operated_by = Up to 4 farmers which return to town each evening | location = Water streams on plains }} A water well allows farmers to create cultivable fields around it. The Monarch can order its construction on a water stream for the cost of six coins in Classic and three coins in New Lands and Two Crowns. When the well is built, a farmer will walk over to the farm area to create a small field where they will grow crops. A farm can facilitate up to six fields. However, this number decreases when the space around the farm is limited by bridges or buildings (except for towers or teleporters). This can result in a completely useless water well or mill house with no arable fields, if there is not enough space for a farm at all. Only one farmer can work on a field, and they only work during the day. At night, the farmers walk back to the town center and they return to the field in the morning. A field when harvested yields four coins in Classic and six coins in New Lands and Two Crowns. The time required by a farmer to harvest is just less than a day. If a farmer starts to work on a land in early morning, the land should be ready to harvest in the afternoon. Mill house | operated_by = Up to 6 farmers }} The Monarch can upgrade a water well to a mill house or farm house for eight coins. The farmers who have fields nearby will stay at the mill house at night. The upgrade does not increase the coins produced per harvest but it will increase the farm's production rate because farmers no longer need to walk from the town center to the farm in the morning and vice versa at night. Note that the mill house provides no defense for the farmers. They stand under the shelter, but are not actually indoors. Monarchs are advised not to risk building one outside the walls if there are still portals on that side of the map. At night, a mill house only shelters its own farmers. Stable Assemble unlocked mounts Switching mounts cost 3 | upgrade_cost = 8 | operated_by = Stable Hermit }} The stable or barn is used to gather within it all unlocked mounts (including those unlocked and left behind on previous islands), allowing convenient, less expensive and safe changing of steeds. It requires: * a mill house * the Stable Hermit riding with the Monarch * eight pieces of coin. Once built, the unlocked mounts will gather towards the stable and keep grazing there, as if it was their natural habitat (pretty much as vagrants around a bakery). The stable reduces the cost of switching mount to three coins if the desired mount is available there. The soil under the stable is untillable. As the stable is a bit larger than a mill house, upgrading a mill house to a stable destroys the farm plots right next to it. This can cause previously productive farmlands with one or two fields to no longer function due to running out of space for fields. Category:Buildable structures